Putters for golf have a putter head that impacts the golf ball and a putter shaft extending from the putter head to be gripped by the putter when moving the putter head. The putter shaft is normally inclined from the vertical when putting and so a putter is normally provided in one of two configurations: for right-hand use or for left-hand use.
Some putters can be converted between right-hand use and left-hand use. Other putters enable the lie angle of the putter shaft (the lie angle being the angle the putter shaft intersects the plane of the ground when putting on a flat surface) to be adjusted by the golfer.
However, there is always a need for an improved putter featuring simplified construction that enables converting between left-hand and right-hand use as well as enabling golfer adjustment of the lie angle.